Ficlet Min Family
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Kumpulan ficlet Min Yoongi, Min Jimin, dan keluarga mereka. M-preg. YoonMin, Seme!Yoon. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Ficlet Min Family © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _M_ - _Preg_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Ficlet YoonMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga kecil dan sederhana. Hubungan keluarga mereka juga biasa, kadang manis kadang lagi pahit. Sama seperti keadaan keluarga pada umumnya. Hampir dua tahun mereka melalui segala suka lara bersama-sama. Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin.

Siapa sangka hubungan _sunbae_ - _hoobae_ mereka di masa SMA malah menuntun keduanya pada ikatan suci perkawinan.

Sejak awal Yoongi memang sudah menargetkan Jimin menjadi miliknya. Secara lisan memang tidak diungkapkan dengan gamblang tapi sikap dan perilaku yang membuktikan segalanya. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan Jimin, memanfaatkan kesempatan semaksimal mungkin untuk mengeruk segala informasi mengenai Park Jimin.

Jimin adalah tipe orang yang memiliki semangat tinggi serta tidak peka di saat bersamaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang sensitif dan kerjanya sering tidur di kelas.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau Yoongi akan mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, tepat di acara kelulusannya. Jimin tidak tahu menahu tentang seluk beluk Yoongi tapi kesungguhan sepasang _obsidian_ itu meyakinkan Jimin untuk menjawab ' _ya_ ', dan membuat Yoongi bersorak.

Kadang Jimin masih bergidik ngeri bila mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya. Yoongi tidak sama dengan Jimin yang kuper dan tidak punya teman. Yoongi dulu adalah sosok mengerikan. Berandal sekolah, sering tawuran dan membolos kelas bersama kedua teman sekelasnya, Namjoon dan Hoseok kalau Jimin tidak salah ingat.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jimin makin bisa memahami Yoongi, kehidupannya, sifatnya, keseharian, serta perhatian tak kasat mata yang ditujukan padanya. Mengetahui semua itu membuat rasa takutnya melebur. Tidak bisa menolak kebaikan orang, itulah Jimin. Sekali diberi kebaikan maka ia akan membalasnya jauh berkali lipat.

Sifat kekanakan Jimin merupakan hal yang paling membuat Yoongi merasa kerepotan. Kadang ia harus rela membunuh harga diri untuk mendapatkan hati Jimin. Tidak masalah karena Yoongi tak terlalu peduli pandangan orang padanya.

Suatu pagi Jimin bertingkah aneh, aneh yang benar-benar aneh. Yoongi pikir suaminya itu sedang bertingkah kekanakan agar mendapatkan perhatian darinya seperti biasa, maka Yoongi cuek tak ambil pusing sesuai kebiasaan mereka.

Nyatanya Yoongi salah besar. Ia pikir Jimin sedang bersandiwara layaknya dalam drama-drama yang sering dia tonton sampai Yoongi menemukan Jimin terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi. Tidak bisa digambarkan betapa cemasnya Yoongi saat itu. Ia nyaris menggendong Jimin dan membawanya berlari ke rumah sakit, ya, berlari. Beruntung ada tetangga samping rumah yang mengingatkannya untuk menggunakan mobil.

Yoongi mondar-mandir di depan ruangan, menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa di dalam. Jimin pingsan di pagi buta jelas adalah hal tak normal sepanjang sejarah pernikahan mereka. Yoongi menggumam, merapal rentetan kata tidak jelas hingga dokter keluar dari ruangannya. Mengajak Yoongi untuk bicara empat mata. Jantung Yoongi sudah melompat-lompat ingin keluar dari sangkar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, dok?"

"Tenang Tuan Min. Suami anda hanya butuh banyak istirahat untuk menstabilkan kondisi kandungannya."

Yoongi bernapas lega.

Sangat lega.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi?

"K-ka-kandungan?" Hampir Yoongi menerkam dokter malang itu. Mata melotot menyimpan rasa tidak percaya dan gebrakan keras di meja membuat bulpoin sang dokter menggelinding jatuh.

"Ya. Suami anda hamil."

Seketika itu Yoongi langsung memeluk sang dokter, menggendong nyaris melemparnya karena terlalu _excited_. Betapa dia tidak bahagia kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Yah, benar-benar seorang ayah.

Senyuman tidak lepas tercetak di atas bibir tipis. Ia menciumi kening Jimin selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Tidak jauh beda, Jimin juga merasa sangat bahagia. Mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Kita akan memberinya nama siapa?"

"Chanwoo? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang terdengar bagus lainnya?"

"Aku ingin menamainya Jungkook. Bolehkah?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar tapi kemudian tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala Jimin lembut. "Apapun selama kau menyukainya."

Jimin akan tersenyum lebar sampai garis lurus membenamkan maniknya. Sangat bahagia. Ya, mereka sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Ficlet Min Family © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _M_ - _Preg_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 ** _Summary_** : Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Ficlet YoonMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Sepasang insan yang disatukan oleh lilitan takdir keras. Tujuh tahun silam Jimin menyukai seorang lelaki, teman sekelasnya, dan itu bukan Yoongi karena Yoongi satu tingkat di atasnya.

Jeon Jungkook namamya, tampan dan manis di waktu bersamaan, dengan otot lengan serta garis rahang tegas. Jimin tak mampu menahan gejolak aneh yang terus meletup-letup tiap berada di dekat Jungkook. Sayangnya lelaki itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Kim Taehyung yang merupakan teman terdekat Jimin.

Jimin selalu terpuruk di beberapa saat. Ia menyendiri meratapi nasip.

Lalu Yoongi?

Yoongi bukan tipe orang lembut yang akan mendatangi Jimin dengan karangan bunga dan sekotak cokelat mahal. Bukan pula seorang penghibur yang memberi kata mutiara agar Jimin berhenti bersedih. Pemuda itu hanya akan lewat di depan Jimin, mengacak rambut hitam halus sampai berantakan, menyeringai seolah meremehkan Jimin, lalu pergi seenaknya. Membuat rasa sedih di relung terdalam itu hanyut berubah menjadi rasa kesal memuncak.

Min Yoongi bukan orang romantis tapi dia akan berusaha menjadi orang romantis demi kekasihnya—Park Jimin.

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak Jimin menangis sendirian karena seorang Jeon Jungkook. Kini ia tidak menangis lagi. Memandangi cincin perak melingkar di jari mungilnya, ia tersenyum cerah sampai membuat kelereng _onyx_ nya tenggelam sempurna.

"Kau ingin menyaingi matahari, _huh_?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah datar, kembali setelah memesan menu di sebuah cafe. Menyebabkan senyuman di wajah Jimin memudar, berubah menjadi kerucutan bibir lucu.

Dua tahun berikutnya lonceng gereja didentangkan, burung merpati berterbangan menghias langit biru dengan gulungan awan seputih kapas. Jimin tersenyum bahagia begitu seikat bunga dia lemparkan ke angkasa. Yoongi mengait jemarinya penuh posesif dan Jimin akan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sang Mempelai Pria. Mereka melakukan ciuman suci sebelum pergi meninggalkan gereja serta para tamu undangan menggunakan mobil pengantin.

Pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan mudah. Banyak sekali rintangan yang menerpa hubungan mereka mulai dari krisis kepercayaan hingga rasa cemburu berlebih. Namun begitu, mereka tetap mempertahankan ikatan suci hingga kini.

Jimin tersenyum memandang pantulan diri di depan bidang bening jendela. Melihat kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di pekarangan rumah. Bersamaan itu, rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi kaca. Mengalir jatuh dan melebat. Jimin tak bergeming, bibir penuhnya bergerak-gerak menciptakan senandung kecil sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam _mp3_ _player_. Tangan lain memasang sebuah _headset_. Pemuda itu terus menyanyi walau tak mendengar lantunan lagu dari pemutar musik. Jimin terlalu hapal.

 _ **Forever we are young**_

 _Selamanya kita muda_

 _ **Narineun kkoccipbi sairo**_

 _Di bawah kelopak bunga hujan turun_

 _ **Hemaeeo dalline i miro**_

 _Aku berlari, sehingga hilang dalam labirin ini_

 _ **Forever we are young**_

 _Selamanya kita muda_

 _ **Neomeojyeo dachigo apado**_

 _Bahkan saat aku jatuh dan menyakiti diri sendiri_

 _ **Kkeut eopsi dalline kkumeul hyanghae**_

 _Aku terus berlari menuju impianku_

" _Ni ggumeun mwoni_?" ( _What's your dream_?)

Jimin tersentak, menerima sebuah pelukan di leher. Sepasang tangan pucat membelit dengan dagu bertopang di pundak sebelah kiri. Seorang pemuda memandang lurus ke depan—tepat pada aliran air di jendela. Jimin perlahan melirik samping, Yoongi tidak menoleh seakan menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Melemparkan pandangan ke depan seraya membenarkan posisi duduk karena kedatangan suami-nya, Jimin tersenyum kecil. Kini kelereng hitamnya jatuh ke perutnya sendiri yang membuncit, dimana sebuah _headset_ terpasang apik. "Melahirkan Jungkook dengan selamat." Ia mengulas senyum tipis, "kurasa itu yang paling kuimpikan."

Yoongi bergumam menimbang jawaban pendamping hidupnya. "Kau tahu, Jimin? Lelaki spesial sepertimu hanya bisa melahirkan sekali dalam seumur hidup."

Tanpa bersuara, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Kerlip mata penuh ambisi itu seketika sendu. Ia tahu benar konsekuensi yang telah menantinya sebagai seorang _Male-Pregnant_. Lelaki dengan tekat kuat yang dianugerahi sebuah rahim, kemujuran sekaligus pedang bermata dua karena selain bisa memberi kesempatan hidup pada makhluk lain tapi kehidupannya sendiri menjadi taruhan.

Rumit memang, _Male-pregnant_ adalah keadaan istimewa dimana seorang pria memiliki rahim wanita. Namun rahim itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali karena setelahnya rahim harus diangkat demi kebaikan pria tersebut. Penyebabnya karena setelah digunakan, rahim tunggal itu akan membusuk dan menyebarkan racun ke seluruh anggota tubuh. Jimin adalah satu dari seribu pria yang mendapatkan anugerah tersebut, menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu dalam satu tubuh.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bisa menggugurkannya sekarang." Yoongi tidak merubah ekspresi. "Aku bisa terima dengan anak angkat." Lanjutnya melirih, berbisik pelan, tepat di telinga.

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Aku takut." Jari-jari kecilnya mencengkeram erat lengan Yoongi di lehernya. "Sangat takut..." ia mengulang.

Yoongi mengelus surai-surai hitam penuh pengertian. "Semua akan baik, Jim." Menarik kepala itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya, Jimin terisak kecil dan Yoongi mengecup pucuk kepala suaminya.

Katakanlah Yoongi orang paling egois. Ia lebih memilih Jimin ketimbang buah hati—darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia menginginkan Jimin lebih dari apapun. Keselamatan Jimin lebih penting dari apapun. Maka jangan heran bila di saat seperti ini—saat nyawa Jimin dipertaruhkan, sebenarnya Yoongi-lah yang lebih takut dari siapapun. Kehilangan Jimin adalah sesuatu yang paling berat di dunia. Lalu siapa yang berani menyalahkan keegoisan Yoongi saat ini?

Pun begitu, benarkah tindakan yang diambil Yoongi? Banyak orang berpendapat egois adalah sifat dasar manusia—sikap buruk yang harus dihindari. Oleh sebab itu, di sana ada Jimin. Karena Jimin adalah pelengkap Yoongi. Maka dia ada untuk membenarkan segala sifat buruk suaminya.

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mencobanya _kan_ , Yoongi _ya_?" Pertanyaan polos itu terlontar diikuti wajah Jimin yang mendongak mengunci tatapan. Menusuk bagai belati sepasang kelereng kembar. "Ini adalah kesempatanku menjalankan anugerah yang kumiliki. Aku tak bisa mengecewakanmu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang berteriak kencang ketika mengetahui aku hamil."

Yoongi terpaku sejenak. Ia menangkup pipi _chubby_ Jimin hingga bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Pemuda mungil itu memandangnya tanpa protesan—pandangan lugu, ada kilat ambisi tersulut di dalamnya. Dimana Yoongi tak memiliki hal tersebut.

Ya. Jimin sangat kuat, lebih kuat dan teguh. Itulah hal favorit Yoongi semenjak dulu. Tekat kuat yang membuatnya harus mengalah untuk beberapa waktu. Maka Yoongi akan menundukkan kepalanya demi meraih bibir tebal suaminya, memberi serangan serta mengecap manis pemuda itu sampai mendesah tak karuan.

Lewat beberapa menit sampai persatuan lidah itu terlepas. Kini giliran Yoongi yang menawan Jimin melalui mata sipitnya, mengunci pandang pemuda itu dalam tatapan intens. Jimin bergeming. Menunggu.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan Jungkook kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu." Katanya penuh keyakinan.

Jimin tersenyum riang, mencubit hidung Yoongi gemas. Bibirnya sekali lagi mengerucut. "Ancaman macam apa itu?" Tanyanya tak terima. "Jungkook itu _kan_ anakmu sendiri."

Lalu Yoongi membisu, berbalik badan untuk pergi.

Begitulah Yoongi—mantan preman sekolah yang licik, egois, dan paling bodoh hanya sekedar menyatakan perasaannya. Di sisi lain Jimin sudah khatam akan sifat lelaki-nya. Ia paling senang menggodainya di saat seperti ini. Lalu Jimin akan berdiri memunguti alat pemutar musiknya, kemudian mengejar punggung Yoongi.

" _Yaa_! Tunggu aku, Yoongi _ya_!"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Yah, namanya juga ide, kadang muncul kadang ilang entah kemana. Ditemani _Young Forever_ serta suara Jin dan Jimin, saya merasa kembali muda~ Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini. _Anyeong_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Ficlet Min Family © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _M_ - _Preg_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Ficlet YoonMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Ini adalah kisah sepasang lelaki dan keluarga binaan mereka—Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Yoongi adalah pemuda yang tidak mau repot, sementara Jimin adalah pihak yang selalu merepotkan. Mereka bagai api dan air, berlawanan namun juga saling melengkapi.

Pagi itu Jimin bangun, menyingkirkan kaki Yoongi yang menindih pahanya. Pemiliknya masih bergelung dalam lautan mimpi diiringi dengkuran halus. Jimin mendesah, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik, "Selamat pagi, Yoongi _ya_..." sangat lembut.

Yoongi mengerang sebagai bukti kesadaran, walau kelopak matanya masih berat, ia justru menarik suaminya agar kembali berbaring di sisinya.

" _Yaa_! Cepat bangun, _babo_! Ini sudah hampir siang!"

"Sebentar lagi, _chagiya_..." berguman, pemuda perak itu tetap memerangkap Jimin ke dalam pelukannya nyaris seperti guling pengganti.

"Kau bau, Yoongi _ya_." Jimin bergumam.

"Biarkan."

"Aku ingin bangun, jadi lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan." Yoongi malah bergeser turun hingga mencapai pinggang Jimin, memeluk serta mencium perut suaminya lembut. "Pagi, kecil. Kapan kau keluar?" Tanyanya pada si perut gembul.

Jimin terkikik. "Dia akan keluar kalau sudah waktunya..."

"Kapan itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar main kuda-kudaan lagi." Kata Yoongi yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih.

Jimin segera bangkit setelah Yoongi melepaskan pinggangnya untuk mengusak kepala yang ditumbuhi benjolan berdenyut sambil mengaduh. Berjalan memasuki kamar mandi diiringi debaman pintu lumayan kencang. Sementara Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian ambruk lagi di atas kasur empuk untuk kembali menyapa alam bawah sadarnya.

Pagi di hari Minggu selalu berjalan biasa. Sangat normal. Sangat, kecuali lengkingan empat oktaf Jimin yang memekakkan telinga. Di ruang tengah, dan Yoongi juga berada di sana. Tv masih menyala, sebuah acara drama diputar. Seorang pelayan mengenakan seragam maid menjadi sorotan dalam layar kaca.

Jimin berkacak pinggang, memakai _sweater_ rajut berpola sewarna lebah madu dan celana hitam panjang kedodoran yang pas untuk kondisinya, sedang menatap nyalang suaminya. Yoongi tak mau kalah, berbalik menyipitkan mata setengah menahan amarah.

"Yoongi _yaaa_ ~ aku maauu~" Jimin menggunakan senjata andalannya—merajuk seperti anak kecil, salah satu hal merepotkan yang tidak ingin Yoongi temui di awal hari Minggu yang cerah.

"Tidak." Suaminya menjawab cepat.

"Yoongi _yaaaa_ ~" kini Jimin menghilangkan raut kesalnya, berubah memohon disertai kedua pipi gembul yang semakin mengembang, bibir penuhnya mencebik.

Bagaimana Yoongi bisa tahan dengan cobaan dunia bernama Park—ralat, Min Jimin jika seperti ini akhirnya. Ayolah, Yoongi punya harga diri setinggi langit yang membuatnya harus menolak mentah-mentah permintaan-permintaan aneh suaminya. Ya. Jimin sedang dalam keadaan _ngidam_ dan Yoongi tak pernah menyangka bila situasi _Jimin ngidam_ begitu amat merepotkan.

Dihitung semenjak dua jam lalu—setelah ia menyelesaikan mandi pagi. Yoongi menghampiri suaminya yang tengah menikmati drama pagi rutin. Di sana seorang aktrisnya sedang melayani pelanggan sebuah cafe dengan balutan kostum maid. Bisa kalian tebak apa yang diinginkan Jimin-nya?

Benar. Jimin menginginkan agar Yoongi mengenakan pakaian maid dan melayani Jimin seharian. Gila. Konyol. Menggelikan. Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan dirinya memakai baju berenda khas seorang babu. Yoongi itu orang yang sejak lahir harus dilayani, melayani itu bukan _style_ -nya. Sedang di sudut lain, Jimin semakin merajuk, menggunakan air mata sebagai teror terbesar dalam kehidupan Min Yoongi, sukses besar membuat suaminya bergerak resah tidak tenang. Diikuti helaan napas pasrah, akhirnya sang mantan preman sekolah mengangguk lemah.

"Hanya kali ini. Tidak lebih."

Sebuah sorakan disertai pelukan membuat Yoongi sedikitnya menaikkan sebuah kurva senyum. Ia membalas pelukan Jimin, mengecup pipi _chubby_ , saling melekatkan dahi hingga sepasang hidung bisa saling bersentuhan intim. Jimin akan tersenyum lebar sampai maniknya lenyap tertelan kelopak berbulu lentik. Bagi Yoongi kebahagiaan Jimin adalah kebahagiaannya, sebaliknya kesedihan Jimin adalah racun untuk Yoongi.

Jimin berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang suami yang semenjak tadi terus membawanya ke dalam pelukan—kebiasaan memang. Selepasnya, Jimin langsung menarik lengan Yoongi memasuki kamar, memberinya sebuah pakaian maid hitam putih berenda. Yoongi sampai heran darimana suaminya mendapatkan baju seperti itu, ketika ditanya Jimin hanya akan diam seribu bahasa. Jadi Yoongi mulai curiga Jimin mungkin punya hobi _crossdressing_ ketika ia tidak ada di rumah.

Kita bahas hobi Jimin lain waktu, beralih pada Yoongi yang sudah siap menjadi seorang babu—coret—maid sehari demi suami tercinta. Kalau saja Yoongi adalah artis _Boyband_ Korea beraliran hip hop mungkin sekarang ia akan berkata: " _Hip hop is dead._ "

Berjalan ngakang dengan sepasang sepatu berhak lima senti, ia hampir jatuh keseleo dan menumpahkan nampan berisi _cake_. Mengumpat dalam bisikan kala menemukan Jimin sedang duduk manis di sofa, sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik kaku Yoongi yang sedang meletakkan potongan _cake_ di atas meja.

Jimin berdecak seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan jari telunjuk. "Ck ck ck, itu tidak anggun sama sekali Yoongi _ya_." Katanya kalem.

Perempatan merah tak kasat mata berdenyut di kepala abu-abu. "Aku laki-laki Jimin _ah_ , kalau kau lupa. Aku tidak bisa anggun selama masih ada penis yang menggantung di selakanganku." Ia menepuk tepat di tengahan kaki yang ditutupi rok hitam di atas lutut dan celemek putih berenda.

"Gyaah! Dasar cabul! Kata-katamu sangat kasar!" Jimin melengking, memalingkan muka yang memerah seraya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat agar kuping calon anaknya tidak ikut ternoda. "Bagaimana kalau Jungkook _ie_ dengar? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi mesum sepertimu!"

Yoongi merotasikan matanya, "Ya, ya. Dia anakmu tentu dia akan lebih mirip denganmu. Ini kuenya, tuan putri. Segera dimakan sebelum Jungkook _ie_ -mu ngiler di dalam sana."

Jimin menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_ , mengerucutkan bibir, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pertanda bahwa ia sedang mode ngambek. "Aku tidak mau makan." _Titik_.

Yoongi melotot. "A-APA? Aku sudah membuatkannya susah payah, kau tahu?"

Jimin tetap teguh, "Itu _kan_ kue yang kita beli kemarin." Mengingatkan.

Kini Yoongi menepuk jidatnya, kalau saja Jimin tidak dalam keadaan hamil dia mungkin sudah membanting meja sekali angkat. Beruntung dia masih mempunyai kendali diri agar tidak mengamuk, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sampai berantakan sebagai pelampiasan.

Yang ngidam pun akhirnya sedikit iba setelah melihat suaminya frustasi. "Ekhem," si gembul terbatuk kikuk. "Baiklah, aku mau makan kuenya asal Yoongi _ya_ mau meminta maaf." Katanya final.

Yoongi berdiam diri lumayan lama, lebih tepatnya tertegun. Kemudian ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang-panjang. "Oke. Maafkan aku Jimin _ah_." Ujarnya tulus. Kali ini benar-benar tulus. Jimin tersenyum kecil, melihatnya saja cukup membuat Yoongi lupa akan kekesalan memakai pakaian wanita. "Kalau begitu cepat dimakan."

"Aku maunya disuapin." Jimin kumat manjanya dan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah menerima sifat kekanakan suaminya. Kadang ia memang harus rela mumbunuh harga diri dan keegoisan sesaatnya demi Jimin. _Hanya demi Jimin_.

Maka Yoongi pun ikut duduk di atas sofa, meraih sepiring _cake_ untuk disuapkannya pada Jimin. " _Say_ aaang~" katanya seraya menaikkan sendok, Jimin melahap kue itu sangat rakus. _Astaga, dasar anak kecil_.

"Yoongi _ya_ , kau tidak makan juga?" Tanya Jimin disela kunyahan.

"Kau ingin aku makan juga?" Yoongi bertanya balik yang langsung dijawab sebuah anggukan. Bibir tipis mengembangkan seringai kecil. "Selamat makan~"

Jimin membolakan mata, bibirnya dipagut tiba-tiba tanpa diberi sempat menghindar. Lidah Yoongi masuk tanpa prediksi, meminta jatah kuenya di dalam disertai kuluman nakal yang membuat Jimin meronta-ronta ketika Yoongi mulai menidurkannya di atas sofa, menindih namun tetap menggunakan tangan dan kaki untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak sepenuhnya menindih Jimin dan calon bayinya.

Tidak peduli rok hitamnya tersingkap karena gerak brutal penolakan Jimin, Yoongi kini beralih menciumi leher jenjang di bawahnya. Hanya mencium yang membuat Jimin melenguh pelan.

"Hen..tikanh, Yoon..." Jimin meremas helai abu-abu suaminya, berusaha menghentikan serangan si maid yang ternyata cukup berbahaya bila terus berlanjut.

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah membuatku memakai pakaian seperti ini, _chagiya_." Yoongi berbisik, menggigit cuping Jimin sampai memerah.

"Aahh~"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : Untuk yang pernah request Jimin ngidam, maaf kalau tidak sesuai. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan diri mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Ficlet Min Family © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _M_ - _Preg_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Ficlet YoonMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Ini hanya segelintir kisah dari keluarga kecil milik Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin, telah lama menjalani hidup berdua, melewati suka-duka bersama. Mereka sama-sama bertahan walau sudah banyak rintangan membentang serta halangan menghadang. Ya. Bertahan. Bertahan. Bertahan. Persis yang dilakukan Yoongi saat ini—sang kepala keluarga Min sedang bertahan. Bertahan agar tidak keceplosan mengutuk semesta dan seluruh isinya.

Berita dari sang dokter di pagi buta, membuat _mood_ nya memburuk. Ada keanehan pada kandungan Jimin menjelang kelahiran anak pertama mereka—sebut saja pertama dan terakhir. Bebeberapa bulan sebelumnya dokter sudah memberitahu Yoongi mengenai lemahnya kondisi fisik Jimin selama mengandung anak mereka.

Tanpa pemberitahuan dari dokter pun Yoongi sudah menyadari keganjilan tingkah laku Jimin yang biasanya terlihat hiper-aktif menjadi sedikit pasif. Tak jarang Yoongi mendengar suaminya mengeluh kelelahan saat bangun tidur. Bukan kelelahan akibat melakukan pergulatan ranjang, bahkan Yoongi rela menahan diri berbulan-bulan agar tidak membahayakan kondisi Jimin.

Jangan kira Yoongi cuma diam setelah mengetahui semua itu, justru pemuda Min semakin protektif pada Jimin. Di tengah kesibukan kantor, selalu menyempatkan diri membawa Jimin untuk pemeriksaan rutin walau orang yang dikhawatirkan malah menggerutu saat disuruh bolak-balik ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali.

"Merepotkan."-begitu katanya.

Tapi Yoongi bisa jauh lebih keras kepala bila sudah menyangkut kesehatan Min Jimin-nya. Biarlah ia dianggap menyebalkan selama bisa melihat senyuman Jimin semua sudah cukup. Katakanlah Jimin satu-satunya alasan keberadaan Yoongi. Seperti secercah cahaya di tengah kegelapan, Jimin adalah matahari kecil-nya yang terus bersinar memberi Yoongi kehidupan, semangat untuk melawan terjalnya hidup. Sosok menawan paling merepotkan sebagai pelengkap kehidupannya yang terasa monoton dan membosankan.

Namun saat sang dokter kembali mengajak Yoongi berbicara empat mata setelah sekian lamanya, iabenar-benar dibuat murka—tepatnya ia bingung, tak tahu harus marah, kesal, atau malah sedih. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, duduk tenang dalam kesunyian ruang. Pria setelan jas putih menjelaskan segalanya secara rinci mengenai hasil diagnosa Jimin.

"Ini adalah kasus M-preg yang unik." Sang dokter mengawali, memandang wajah datar Yoongi. "Normalnya bila kandungan pria sudah mencapai sembilan bulan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi mengenai proses persalinan. Tapi keadaan Jimin _ssi_ justru semakin memburuk bahkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya, anda sendiri mungkin sudah tahu betul sebagai suaminya. Hasil pemeriksaan yang kami dapatkan menunjukkan bahwa keadaan Min Jimin tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan persalinan. Dokter khususnya juga pasti sudah memberi tahu anda mengenai krisis kesehatannya."

Bergeming.

M-Preg. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika dari 100 M-preg hanya 5-10% yang berkemungkinan melahirkan dengan selamat.

Yoongi paham betul akan keadaan Jimin. Ia juga paham ketika sang dokter memberitahukan semua hasil pemeriksaan Jimin padanya setiap Minggu. Lalu jika ia memang menyayangi Jimin, kenapa ia membiarkan lelaki itu dalam bahaya seperti ini—

" _Yoongi ya, untuk kali ini saja... kumohon, biarkan aku melakukan kewajibanku. Aku ingin Jungkook lahir ke dunia. Aku menjadi orangtuanya. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat senyumannya. Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh dan memanggilku ayah._ "

—atau justru karena rasa sayang itulah yang kini menjebak Yoongi sampai di titik membingungkan?

"Maafkan kami, Yoongi _ssi_. Bukan maksud kami menyudutkan anda. Tapi dalam persalinan ini kemungkinannya kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan salah satu diantara mereka, Jimin _ssi_ atau calon bayinya."

 _Bukankah sudah pasti?_

"Kami membutuhkan persetujuan anda sebagai suaminya juga calon ayah..."

 _Untuk apa bertanya hal yang sudah pasti?_

Sang dokter sudah mengenal baik tabiat Yoongi. Ia tak perlu bertanya untuk hal semacam itu.

Suara ketukan pintu, datang seorang suster menginterupsi pembicaraan sang dokter, dibubuhi raut cemasnya. "Dokter, keadaan pasien bernama Min Jimin semakin tidak stabil. Lebih buruk, kini ia tak sadarkan diri, detak jantungnya sangat lemah begitu pula detak jantung janin-nya!"

Lalu di sinilah Yoongi harus dipaksa melepaskan kendali atas ego-nya.

 _Kutuklah dunia, Min Yoongi._

 _Kutuklah takdir yang sudah mempermainkan kalian._

 _Namun setelahnya, ambillah satu pilihan bijak._

Pria itu memandang sang dokter dengan tatapan kosong. Yoongi mungkin terlihat galak, namun di saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran di kedua matanya. "Dok," sang dokter berhenti sebelum menutup pintu ruangan untuk memeriksa pasiennya, menoleh ke Yoongi yang masi terpaku di tempat.

"Ya, Yoongi _ssi_?"

Sebuah senyum simpul. "Walau apapun yang terjadi, tolong selamatkan Jimin. Walau itu berarti mengorbankan bayinya, selamatkan Jimin. Biarkan dia hidup, _kumohon selamatkan... Jimin-ku_."

Sejenak sang dokter terpaku di tempat—kehilangan kata-katanya, kemudian dapat kembali mengendalikan diri. "Kami akan berusaha semampu kami."

.

Yoongi tahu pilihannya salah. Dia memilih egois daripada bersikap bijak. Ia terlalu membutuhkan Jimin walau ia tahu Jimin sangat membutuhkan buah hati mereka. Yoongi memang si brengsek yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh sekedar mengendalikan napsu-nya. Yoongi paham mungkin ia tak akan bisa melihat senyuman dari bibir itu lagi. Persetan. Yoongi tak akan pernah menyesali pilihannya, seburuk apapun itu.

 _Yoongi menginginkan Jimin lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Itulah Yoongi yang sesungguhnya._

.

Musim gugur ditandai dengan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura di depan halaman rumah, tak terasa momen itu sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang musim dingin hampir habis dan seorang Min Yoongi hanya mampu menyaksikan sosok yang selalu dikaguminya kini hancur. Bukan keinginan Yoongi untuk menghancurkan makhluk rapuh itu.

Diam memandangi kaca jendela berembun, hujan salju turun lebat di luar sana. Jimin tetap bergeming ketika Yoongi menyelimuti bahunya dengan selembar selimut. Ditepis, Jimin kembali fokus pada jatuhnya bulir-bulir salju. Sudah lima jam ia begitu, seminggu berlalu semenjak ia kehilangan _harapan_ _kecilnya_. Seminggu pula pemuda itu terus diam, membuat Yoongi semakin khawatir.

" _Chagiya_ , kau bisa sakit kalau terus begitu." Kata Yoongi, tak menyerah membelitkan selimutnya. Jimin menolak, diam berlanjut. Yoongi menghela napas pasrah. "Aku minta maaf, Jimin."

"Aku tak butuh."

 _Ketus. Jimin-nya menjadi asing dan sangat dingin._

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Yoongi?" Pemuda itu bertanya, suara bergetar, "Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan _nya_ tapi kenapa kau menghancurkan _nya_? Kenapa kau tak memberikannya kesempatan? KENAPA?" Jimin terteriak dengan suara serak, kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja Yoongi, penuh emosi tak tertahankan. Kedua maniknya merah membengkak, entah sudah berapa kali ia meraung sendirian di tiap malam. "Kau memang brengsek..." Sebuah isak kecil nyaris terlepas, meninggalkan suara parau menyayat. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas, bersandar di dada bidang lawan seakan tengah menyalurkan rasa frustasi.

Pada saat itu Yoongi berkeinginan kuat memeluk Jimin tapi tubuhnya membeku kaku, kedua tangan yang siap terulur kembali jatuh. Yoongi tak bisa melakukannya, ia tak pantas melakukannya setelah membuat keputusan yang salah. Menunduk dalam diam. Menerima segala makian Jimin yang terus mengalir deras secara suka rela.

 _Hinalah Yoongi,_

 _Cercalah._

 _Bencilah._

 _Karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya._

"Maafkan aku Jimin _ah_ , hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan." pria itu berbalik setelah mengusap kepala Jimin sekali.

.

.

.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Ficlet Min Family © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _M_ - _Preg_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 ** _Summary_** : Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Ficlet YoonMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 ** _Enjoy_**!

.

Kisah keluarga tak selamanya indah, tak juga selalu suram, hanya saja kadang bahagia kadang tidak. Semua itu hal wajar. Normal. Tidak perlu dilebihkan atau dikurang. Dua unsur itu memang wajib ada, melekat selama dua insan masih ingin mengikat diri satu sama lain. Tentu mudah bicara, tapi jelas sukar dilakukan. Butuh pengorbanan, kerja keras, serta rasa saling percaya untuk mempertahankan segalanya. Selama tidak ada kata putus asa, semua pasti ada jalan.

Jimin tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menutup rapat mulutnya. Tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tak membisu pada sekitar, bahkan lupa kapan Yoongi bertutur kata padanya. Hari sudah berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Bulan berganti bulan. Waktu berjalan lambat di dunia seorang Min Jimin. Namun ingatannya pada hari itu bahkan masih segar di memori.

Menghitung jari, hari ini adalah tepat satu bulan Jungkook _ie_ harusnya dilahirkan ke dunia. Menghirup udara segar, merasaka pelukan hangat Jimin, dan bercanda-ria seperti bayi lain, _harusnya_. Jimin benci mengingat, jika bisa ingin ia merobek memori otak, menenggelamkannya jauh sampai ke dasar palung.

Jimin bingung. Sendirian. Terlunta di keramaian jalanan kota Seoul. Jimin tak tahu kemana tungkainya membawa, ia hanya ingin melangkah, berjalan terus kemana pun kaki menginjak bumi, tanpa sadar tiba di depan sebuah _baby shop_ mungil di tepi jalan.

Jimin terpaku.

Toko depan itu memiliki jendela kaca yang besar. Memantulkan bias mainan warna-warni, baju berenda, pernak-pernik lucu memikat mata membuat Jimin mengigit bibir dalamnya keras seraya menggeram halus. Ia menggeleng kecil. Tungkainya melaju cepat menjauhi _baby shop_. Matanya penuh genangan air yang sukar untuk ditangiskan. Uap-uap hangat berhembus seirama deru napas dihela serta derap langkah yang mengencang.

Jimin berhenti. Suara mengaduh saat tubuhnya membentur sesuatu. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa semakin panas. Seorang pria tinggi tampak menggeram seram seakan ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Jimin bergidik ngeri, setidaknya sampai seorang pria lain datang sambil mencubit lengan pria tinggi itu.

"Namjoon _ie_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Omel pemuda-yang menurut Jimin cantik- tersebut, terasa tidak asing untuknya. Helai pirangnya tak terlalu terang, disisir agak berantakan, berponi menutupi dahi.

Namjoon _ie_ mengerang kesakitan, tangannya mengusap lengan bekas cubitan si pirang. "Dia menabrakku, Jin _hyung_." Adunya tak terima seraya menunjuk Jimin sadis, namun Jin malah terlihat melotot tak suka. Membuat Namjoon menghela napas pasrah dan memutuskan melenggang pergi menyisakan kedua pemuda lainnya.

Saat itu trotoar sedang senggang. Bahkan hanya ada Jimin dan Jin yang masih berdiri kaku ditemani deru mesin di jalan raya tak jauh asalnya, lampu penerangan berkedip sekali. Jin mengulas senyum di atas bibir penuhnya, membungkuk formal pada Jimin seolah merasa sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan Namjoon, dia memang sering uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini." Ujar si pirang masih menundukkan kepala sopan. Jimin sontak menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak. Itu salahku karena aku yang tak melihat jalanan." Elak Jimin cepat.

Jin tampak mendesah pasrah. "Tidak. Ini semua pasti karena ulahnya, urusan pengangkatan anak kami akhir-akhir ini mempengaruhi emosinya, membuat orang terluka seperti ini juga bukan yang pertama dalam minggu ini."

Jimin terdiam. Tidak sadar sejak kapan tangan Jin sudah membawa sebuah sapu tangan merah muda untuk menghapus air mata di pipi _chubby_. Jin tersenyum tipis sangat lembut dan hangat. Membuat Jimin rindu akan sesuatu.

Sebuah senyuman yang jarang dipamerkan kecuali untuknya. Sesosok pemuda yang selalu ada di sisinya—yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Jimin. Jimin merindukannya. Air matanya meleleh turun semakin deras, ia tidak terisak, tidak pula menangis, tapi sesuatu membuat air matanya terus jatuh tanpa henti. Jin memeluk tubuh pemuda ringkih itu prihatin.

"Apa yang membuatmu kalut seperti ini? Kita bisa berbagi cerita bila kau mau." Bisik si pirang lembut.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon. Mereka sudah menikah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Seokjin bukanlah seorang _M-preg_ seperti Jimin, ia tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan keturunan hanya dengan mengangkat anak. Tapi nyatanya, mengangkat anak tak semudah menjentikkan jari. Beberapa pihak tak mengizinkan mereka mengangkat anak selain anak asli keturunan Namjoon, hal itu yang membuat Namjoon merasa uring-uringan dan Seokjin kewalahan akhir-akhir ini, sama seperti ucapan Seokjin sebelumnya.

Ditemani secangkir americano, Seokjin membawa Jimin dalam serangkaian percakapan ringan, berbagi pengalaman hidup, membina sebuah keluarga kecil namun kuat.

.

.

.

 _"Namjoon adalah anak tunggal, ia punya banyak beban di pundaknya, orangtuanya tidak pengertian. Kami dibuat kesusahan akan hal itu. Salahku juga yang nekat menikahinya padahal jelas-jelas aku tak dapat menghasilkan anak untuknya. Aku selalu menyesali perbuatanku, namun Namjoon tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanku. Ia selalu menguatkanku, dia bilang anak adalah awal sebuah keluarga dan jika aku benar-benar mencintainya seharusnya aku tak boleh menyerah di sini, ini baru sebuah awal. Jika awal saja aku sudah menyerah sama artinya kata cinta-ku untuk Namjoon hanya omong kosong. Omong kosong atau bukan, tapi aku hanya ingin mendukungnya dan selalu berada di sisimya. Ia yang selalu ada untukku, membuatku juga ingin selalu ada untuknya. Terdengar muluk, tapi hanya Namjoon yang membuatku nyaman dan menjadi satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa bersandar. Walau sulit, aku tak ingin lebih banyak menambah beban di pundaknya. Dia juga manusia yang bisa jatuh kapan saja, jadi kurasa aku bisa menjadi sebuah tongkat yang akan membuatnya tetap tegak berdiri sekalipun ia dihempas banyak kesulitan. Kubilang, Namjoon adalah segalanya untukku. Jika ia dituntut harus mendapatkan keturunan, aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Seperti kata Namjoon ini baru awal. Jadi aku akan membantunya membuat awal yang indah, karena awal yang indah berkemungkinan lebih besar membuat akhir yang indah pula."_

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu, ruangan gelap dingin menyapa pengelihatan membuatnya mengusap kedua pundaknya. Tempat yang ia sebut rumah kini hanya menyisakan kesunyian. Tempat biasa ia dan Yoongi saling berbagi kehangatan sekarang pun tak membekas. Sejak itu kehidupan Jimin berputar 180 derajat. Yoongi tak lagi ada untuknya, Jimin tahu Yoongi tak benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya, status mereka masih sah. Hanya saja lelaki itu terasa begitu nyata meninggalkannya; kehidupannya; Jimin sepi.

Pagi-pagi Yoongi akan berangkat kerja, ia pulang sangat larut di saat Jimin sudah terbuai dalam dunia mimpi lalu lelaki pucat itu akan berangkat sangat pagi dimana Jimin belum beranjak sejengkal pun dari kasur. Tidak meninggalkannya tapi terasa nyata meninggalkan Jimin. Sebelumnya Jimin tidak peduli, namun kali ini ia merasa ingin bertemu Yoongi—sangat. Jadi pemuda itu memutuskan pergi ke dapur, membuat secangkir kafein, duduk di meja makan dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah pintu depan.

.

.

.

Itu adalah cangkir ke-5 Jimin saat jam menunjuk pukul 02.15 dini hari. Yoongi menghela napas singkat sembari menaruh mantelnya di atas meja makan. Ia menyingkirkan bekas-bekas di atas meja ke wastafel. Kembali untuk mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke kamarnya, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan kecil sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin _ah_..."

.

.

.

Jimin tak mengerti, harusnya ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menghadapi Yoongi. Tapi nyatanya ia tak sanggup bahkan sekedar bertatap muka langsung. Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, Jimin kembali bisu, lebih memilih menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Terlelap bersama kelamnya malam serta isak tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last chapter**_

 **Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Ficlet Min Family © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _M_ - _Preg_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin. Ficlet YoonMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

.

.

Jimin melihat punggung mungil itu berlari menjauh. Laki-laki kecil dengan tinggi nyaris setara lututnya. Mengerjap, ia tahu bahwa sekarang dia sadar seutuhnya. Maka Jimin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar sosok asing tersebut.

Detik-detik jam dinding berputar seperti adanya, jarum lambat menunjuk pukul 7 pagi, Jimin kesiangan, mungkin karena semalam terlalu larut. Ia mengusap matanya sebelum cekikikan tawa menerobos gendang telinga. Tubuh Jimin seketika menegak, berlari mencari sumber asal yang membimbingnya menuju ruang makan. Yoongi membawa sepiring sarapan, sedangkan duduk di kursi tinggi adalah bocah yang semenjak tadi ia cari.

Mata bulatnya melihat tepat kearah Jimin, sebuah senyuman kecil nan polos. " _Appa_ , ayo sarapan!"

.

.

.

"Jimin."

Jimin terbangun dengan mata sipit yang basah. Yoongi sudah duduk di tepian ranjang, menunggunya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Pagi yang tak biasa, Jimin segera pergi menuju kamar mandi setelah Yoongi menyuruhnya.

Menyelesaikan rutinitas sarapan dengan teratur, kini mereka berdua terjebak dalam sebuah mobil. Jalanan kota Seoul tak berubah, semua sama semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Yoongi masih menyetir, suara speaker menjadi satu-satunya penghangat suasana ketika sang api padam oleh dinginnya es. Jimin bungkam, begitu pula Yoongi. Tak ada pertanyaan maupun tukar cakap berarti hingga mereka tiba di sebuah tempat penuh batu nisan.

Keduanya berdoa untuk si kecil Min. Kebiasaan kecil yang tak akan bisa diubah semenjak kejadian lama. Jimin akan menaruh sebuket bunga sementara Yoongi mengelus kasarnya batu nisan anak mereka. Jimin selalu menangis. Yoongi ada di sisinya, diam mematung sampai Jimin berhenti sendiri.

Satu tahun berlalu, hari ini adalah tepat setahun seharusnya Jungkook dilahirkan. Bermain, merangkak, juga belajar berbicara. Jimin menepis segala pemikiran mengenai angan semu. Dia tetap duduk di kursi ketika Yoongi pergi memesan sebuah cake. Kedatangan pemuda itu diikuti kereta makanan yang membawa sajian kue dua tingkat, sebuah lilin angka satu tertancap di puncak. Si pelayan menyalakan benda itu, pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi untuk menyiapkan pesanan tamu.

Sepasang keluarga itu hanya diam memaku diri, menatap kobaran api menyulut. Suasana paling canggung selama pernikahan mereka setelah hampir beratus hari dihabiskan tanpa sapaan, kini mereka harus melewati satu momen yang seharusnya paling membahagiakan di dunia.

Deheman Yoongi merupakan solusi pemecah keheningan. Jimin sontak menatap pemuda itu, masih diam, membuat suaminya menghela napas. "Nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk _nya_."

 _Oh_!

Jimin benar-benar nyaris lupa. Berdehem sejenak guna menghilangkan suara serak, pemuda itu kini siap.

 _Saengil chukha hamnida_

 _Saengil chukha hamnida_

 _Saranghaneun Min Jungkook_

 _Saengil chukha hamnida_ _…_

Keduanya meniup lilin bersama untuk sang buah hati setelah mengucap permohonan masing-masing. Yoongi mengukir senyum melihat pemuda di depannya tampak sangat serius, di sisi lain Jimin malah tertegun dibuatnya. Ini kali pertama ia melihat wajah bahagia sang kepala keluarga Min setelah sekian lama. Membuatnya ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Apa permohonanmu?" Yoongi angkat suara, Jimin mendelik, merasa harus merahasiaan permintaannya. Mengerti, Yoongi pun tak memaksa. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu, Jim. Tapi kau harus menutup matamu."

Jimin merasa bingung daripada terkejut, tak berbicara panjang lebar, pemuda itu segera memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sesuatu menggelitik telinga kanannya. "Jangan buka matamu sampai ada tanda." Bisikan Yoongi dibalas sebuah anggukan.

Suara derit kursi diikuti derap langkah menjauh memberitahu Jimin jika sekarang hanya ada dirinya. Terus bersabar, pemuda itu masih terpejam. Menunggu signal dari suaminya sekaligus berharap cepat kembali. Mengingat kini dirinya duduk seorang diri di sebuah resto membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Tak lama terdengar suara decitan langkah terburu ke arahnya. Mungkin tamu atau pelayan lain datang menghampirinya karena dia bergeming sedari tadi. Namun kenyataan menampar keras saat menyadari udara kosong menyapa, tidak ada gerutuan maupun protes mengudara baik dari pelanggan lain maupun pelayan resto, justru malah ada deritan kursi pelan misterius. Sejauh ini semua aman terkendali. Jimin merasa semakin cemas. _Bolehkah dia mengintip? Hanya sedikit?_

"Yoongi _ya_? Kau sudah kembali? Boleh aku membuka mataku sekarang?"

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik, "Boleh~" sampai suara asing menyita perhatian Jimin.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya setelah mendapatkan izin. Membolakan manik kembarnya begitu menyadari sosok mungil sedang duduk menghadapnya. Helai hitam jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi. Bentuk wajah bulat, mata sipit, dan senyuman manis membuat Jimin mematung.

"Kau menyukai hadiahnya?"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Yoongi berdiri tegap, tersenyum ringan seraya menunjuk si mungil dengan ujung dagunya. "S-siapa dia?" Jimin tergagap.

Menyeringai tipis, Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri padanya?"

Jimin tidak tahu, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa ingin meledak tidak sabar atas semua kemisteriusan buatan sang suami. Menatap bocah setinggi perutnya—mungkin, Jimin tersenyum—menahan diri agar tidak keluar terlalu banyak. "S-siapa namamu?" tanyanya mengulang lugu.

"Cihun." Si bocah menjawab cepat. "Min Cihun." Ulangnya membuat Jimin tidak berhenti mengulas senyuman lebar. " _Appa_ , boleh aku makan kuenya sekalang?"

Di detik itu pula Jimin merasa es di hatinya meleleh bersama aliras bening yang telah merembes melalui kedua pipinya. Tepukan tangan Yoongi di pundak membuatnya sadar. Jimin segera mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Si kecil bersorak untuk mengambil potongan cake. Sedang Jimin sudah berdiri, menghambur sebuah pelukan ke dada suaminya.

Jimin ingin meraung sejadinya, melepas semua rasa sesal dan keras kepala yang menghantuinya setiap malam. Menyalurkan kebahagiaan terindah kepada Yoongi melalui rematan kuat di punggung pemuda lebih tua. Tak ada isakan maupun rengekan tapi Yoongi tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Jimin saat ini. Dia melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di atas kepala abu-abu jimin untuk menyambut sebuah awal dari kisah panjang keluarga binaan mereka.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Ekstra scen.

=Cihun=

Jimin tertawa melihat betapa lahapnya sang buah hati menyantap kue, wajahnya sampai belepotan tertutupi cream. Dia berinisiatif mengambil sebuah tisu basah untuk membersihkan wajah si bocah.

"Cihun, Cihun, sini biar _appa_ bersihkan kue di mukamu." Ujarnya lucu.

Anak itu menurut, membiarkan gerakan hati-hati Jimin menyelesaikan kegiatannya. "Telima kasih, _appa_." Dihadiahi sebuah senyuman manis.

 _Ah_ , betapa bahagianya Jimin saat itu, sampai suara Yoongi membuatnya bungkam beberapa menit.

"Jim, namanya Jihun, bukan Cihun, lidahnya masih cadel tapi kau tidak usah ikutan."

.

.

.

=Age=

Jimin membuka berkas pengangkatan Jihun sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarganya. Sedaritadi matanya hanya berhenti pada satu titik, membuat Yoongi sedikit penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya sembari membenarkan gendongan sang buah hati di punggungnya. Mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran mobil sekarang.

Jimin mengkerutkan alis—lebih serius dari anak SMA yang memilih mata pelajaran ujian UN. "Jadi Jihun sekarang sudah berusia lima tahun." Katanya mengawali, "Jadi dia lebih tua daripada Jungkook, tapi Jungkook hadir di kehidupan kita lebih dulu daripada Jihun."

"Lalu apa yang salah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bingung apa nanti Jihun memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan kakak atau adik, ya?"

.

.

.

=Lama=

Pintu rumah terkunci, Jihun sudah ditidurkan ke kamar sementaranya, sedang Jimin masih tidak berhenti memandangi wajah terlelap putra barunya. Tangan Yoongi tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang Jimin, membisik dekat telinga.

"Ayo segera tidur, ini sudah jam 12 malam."

Namun Jimin bersikeras ingin melihat Jihun, menemani bocah itu sampai pagi menjemput. "Tidur saja duluan." Katanya kalem.

Lalu giliran Yoongi yang mulai kumat rasa egonya. "Jim, kau harus tahu keadaanku. Aku sudah lama tidak main kuda-kudaan denganmu."

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Kali ini beneran selesai aka tamat. Kelanjutan kisah mereka silahkan imajinasikan sendiri sesuai keinginan pribadi masing-masih. Akhirnya~! Satu lagi ff multichapter saya tamat, masih ada beberapa hutang ff yang belum lunas, mohon bersabar, ini ujian. Ujian seorang author yang kebanyakan project. Terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti ff ini, bagi mereka yang bersedia meninggalkan review, fav, maupun foll di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saya sangat berterima kasih. _Annyeong_ ~


End file.
